Yasmin
Character Description Yasmin is in charge of Bunker 03 and runs it very well. She allows for a good mix of following rules to stay safe while also letting people make their own decisions. Perhaps this ideology comes from her career as a school head teacher, a career that she excelled in. After the government officials set up the bunker on the day of the outbreak and left to begin evacuations, they never returned, leaving a bunch of civilians and a few soldiers to fend for themselves at the bunker. There was panic everywhere once people realised the government wasn’t coming back and Yasmin knew she had to keep everyone calm before the panic escalated and people started getting hurt. She managed to get everyone's attention and through a long speech, calmed them down and told them of her plans on how to turn the bunker into a survivable location. Since nobody else decided to speak up, everyone quickly began to look to Yasmin as a leader. A few days later however, Will arrived at the bunker and although they get along, there are a lot of times where they are competing for leadership and have disagreements. She knows it is difficult to convince Will to agree with her and follow her plans but there is no need to do so. Personality Yasmin is seen to be a very cautious person as she cares much about the safety of residents in bunker 03. She thinks it is too dangerous for Will and his soldiers to have a simple supply run. Having this personality,Will sometimes feels exasperated with what she behaves and he has conflicts with her on making any important decisions easily. Yasmin will try her best to stop Will if his plans are infeasible and too risky to the residents in bunker 03. Furthermore, Yasmin is seen to be organized. She handles the work in Bunker 03 systematically and offers some jobs for the Survivors, who are initiates in Bunker 03. She also pays much attention to the behaviours of residents in Bunker 03 and doesn't allow them to act violently. She also records the room numbers chosen by the residents and adjusts them to their rooms. This can help her make sure which rooms are vacant so as to let other initiates to get their living space quickly. Appearance and Equipment Yasmin is an imperal dark blue stickwoman in her late forties who is barely five feet tall. She has wavy shoulder length hair and wears a dark purple turtle neck jumper. Yasmin does not have a weapon of choice as she does not like violence and won't have any part in it unless it is crucial to saving her or her groups' lives. Relationships Notable quotes *"Well you're gonna have to sort something out." - Yasmin implying that Craig had to get rid of his hatred of Cory in Brothers (Episode 13). *"But thanks to them and everyone standing here, we emerge victorious." - Yasmin showing her gratitude to the people who sacrificed themselves or risked their lives to eradicate the hordes of zombies in Eradication (Episode 15). Trivia * She is the second oldest named female character. * She is the shortest named female character. * She is the first female leader in the series. Category:Characters Category:Civilians